Drabbles
by HPFreakswillrule
Summary: Spur of the moment stuff. R&R!
1. Please

Summary: **A trip to the book shop leads Goku to ask a question.**

Notes: Humor, Fluff, all dialogue and Sanzo's sharp wit squished into 100 words!

Disclamer: Not mine

"Sanzo."

"Hmm?"

"Hold my hand."

"What? No."

"Come on. No one's looking."

"They will if you don't hush up."

"Just for a minute."

"No, Goku . Now busy yourself elsewhere while I browse this side of the shop."

"I just wanted to see how it felt."

"What, rejection?"

"Funny. No, your hand."

"Oh. What for?"

"To hold it in public, like a real couple."

"Feels the same as it does in private, I'd imagine."

"Well, I wouldn't know, would I?"

"Lovely drama, Goku."

"Everyone knows anyway."

"Of course they know."

"Then why hide?"

"We're not!"

"Sanzo, please?"

"Stupid monkey."

"Thank you."


	2. Ill

Summary: **Hakkai's going to be late for work; Gojyo doesn't care**

"What's your hurry, 'Kai?"

"Oh no you don't, I'm late as it is."

"Pull on your trousers with one hand. I just want two fingers."

"Gojyo, I need…"

"Mmm?"

"…You to not stop doing that."

"I thought that's what you said. Now come here."

"Two more minutes… oh, gods, your tongue!"

"You like that?"

"Oh, yeah, but I…"

"Leave the trousers. That's a good boy."

"I'm going to get sacked."

"No you won't."

"Ow!"

"Mmm your shoulder tastes good. Again?"

"Yeah. Why won't they sack me?"

"You're ill. Roll over."

"Mmm… I am?"

"Very."

"Good reason."

"Ready for your medicine?"


	3. Chocolate Swirl

Warnings: A grumpy Sanzo and a cheeky Goku with chocolate.  
Summary:** Goku believes he knows what Sanzo is really hungry for. **

Chocolate Swirl

"Mmm..."

"What the hell is that, Goku?"

"Hakkai's home-made fudge. You want some?"

"Oh yes, I'd love a few extra pounds and a heart attack."

"It's your favorite. 'Chocolate swirl'."

"Is it?"

"So creamy."

"No."

"Mmm... melty."

"Keep that up and you'll get soft around the hips."

"Will not."

"Well, not round like that imposter Hakkai, but definitely squiggly."

"That's rich, coming from Mr. six sausages at breakfast."

"Protein."

"Just come lick some off my fingers."

"No!"

"I know you want to."

"Of course I want to, but I, unlike you, have self-control."

"Fine, I'll lick them myself. You watch."

"Oh gods."


	4. Bows

Summery: **Old photos of new parents**

"Is that you Yaone?"

"What? Oh, yes. It was one of my mother's favorites."

"Nice bows."

"Kindly shut up, Doku."

"And shiny shoes! Oh, you were so adorable!"

"Were? There goes your Christmas gift."

"I'll earn it back later. How old were you?"

"I don't know, one, maybe two?"

"Beautiful."

"I know."

"Our children will be gorgeous."

"What if I don't want to soil my flawless genes with your standy-up hair, blotchy skinned ones?"

"Too late. I'm pretty sure I was there when you got pregnant."

"But not certain?"

"And they say romance is dead."

"Not dead, just lazy."

"And wears bows, apparently."

"Embarrassment to society."

"You're one to talk. Swallowed a balloon, did you?"

"Well, maybe I wouldn't be so fat if Dokugakuji spawn didn't require so much room."

"The cheek I put up with."

"And the ass I put with."

"Very good point."

"Wait. What are you doing?"

"Taking this home. I love it."

"It's just a baby picture, Doku."

"I have one of me at this age, too."

"That's very nice. Now put it down please."

"No. I didn't get enough family pictures the first time around. Please?"

"Ah, begging boyfriends, my favorite."

"That a yes?"

"I suppose, but no more talk of bows."

"No deal."


	5. I Hate You

Summary: **Sanzo has a 'bad' morning.**

I Hate You

"Get up, Sanzo."

"No." Sanzo buried his head under the pillow.

"I have coffee." Hakkai tempted.

"Shove off, I'm sleeping."

Hakkai chuckled. "No, you're moping. What's the crisis today, love?"

Sanzo replied with grunts and muffled curses. Hakkai set the mug down and curled up against the disgruntled priest.

"Come on, what is it?"

Sanzo lifted the pillow a fraction. "I know what you're doing, but please leave before I say something that you'll want to hit me for."

Hakkai peeked under the pillow, grinning. "I won't be scared off that easily, sweetheart."

"I hate you."

"Mmm… yes, I know."


	6. Rain and Windows

Summary: **Lovers in the same room, worlds apart.**

Rain and the Window

I hate what the rain does to him.

I don't know where he goes, but he's there for hours, somewhere in his thoughts, memories.

It's always the same window, same position, legs crossed and back straight, and pressing into the bench we built together.

I wish I knew what he was seeing, or who's face appeared with the water and the ugly sky.

Untouchable.

And I'm no better, sitting here, staring at the mess of his hair, and willing him back to me.

It gets longer every time. One day he might not...

I whisper, praying he'll turn around.

"Sanzo."


	7. Classic

Classic

Sanzo/Hakkai - Hakkai arrives with a gift. Sanzo is being...well, Sanzo.

Sanzo wrinkled his nose at the gray wool jumper inside the brown wrapping.

"It's used."

Hakkai tilted his head. "Yeah, but it's clean. I bought it from a thrift store."

Sanzo raised an eyebrow. "Thrown your fortune away on frivolous living already?"

Hakkai sighed, reaching for the gift. "You're right, it was a bad idea. I'm sorry." A pale hand blocked his advance.

"I needed something warm for the winter months. Thank you."

"It reminded me of you." Hakkai whispered, blushing.

"What, worn and discarded?"

Hakkai grinned. "No, classic. A rare find."

"Come closer and say that again."


	8. Nightmare

Title: Nightmare  
Rating: G  
Spoilers/Warnings: N/A

Sanzo says several things to him.

There's the routine and overused "baka" and occasional "no"

But whatever he'd do, nothing he said could ever hurt Goku.

The words that hurt came in his dreams.

"Go away."

These were Sanzo's final words in the nightmare before leaving him forever. Goku realized he couldn't hear Sanzo anymore and vice-versa.

The next day, Goku made extra-sure to cling onto Sanzo and whine for food more than usual; he made sure Sanzo heard him.

"Go away" wasn't spoken.

But from a far distance, the sound of a fan smacking a monkey can be heard.


	9. Freedom is a Kiss but not literally

Title: Freedom is a Kiss (but not literally)  
Words: 100  
Characters: Sanzo  
Rating: G for Gaiden

One night, Genjyo Sanzo dreamed that he had achieved enlightenment. He was free from desire, free from need, free from fear, free from loss and pain.

Sitting peacefully at a perfectly-ordered desk, he affixed his seal to document after document. There was no Sha Gojyo invading his personal space, no obnoxiously polite Cho Hakkai, no stupid monkey. There was only the perfect calm of an unattached existence.

It was so boring, he thought he'd died and gone to Hell. For once, when Goku woke him up whining for food, he was actually grateful.

Sanzo hit him with the fan, anyway.


	10. Monsters

Title: Monsters   
Fandom: Saiyuki  
Word Count: 100  
Characters: ickle Gojyo

There were monsters in the forest behind his house, or so he once believed. There were monsters hiding in the shadows of the trees and behind timeworn rocks. They lay in wait, for some wandering child that strayed too far from home.

Or so Jien used to tell him.

So he stayed away from that forest like a good boy, because he _could_ be one if he wanted to. He stuck to dirt roads and schoolyards, where there were no dark creatures. Only children that hit, spat, and kicked, threw both stones and words. 

Because there _he_ was the monster.


	11. The Lady

Title: The Lady  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers/Warnings: N/A it seems  
Challenge: Westerns (Hope it's western enough ;)

The first thing the men noticed was the pretty face with violet eyes.

The piano player stopped playing; all stopped to take a look. For the sake of being in the presence a lady, the violent men put away their guns and took off their ten-gallon hats.

After she sat down, one brave man with his chest out made the first move.

"You sure are purty-"

BANG! "She" hit the bull's eye right behind him.

"Strongest you got." Sanzo ordered the bartender.

He may have looked like a princess, but in this bar, Sanzo would be treated like a king.


	12. Another Reason to Beat a Monke

Title: Another Reason to Beat a Monkey  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Notes: Because we can all see Goku saying this.

"Now, listen closely, Goku. I'm only going to tell you this once."

The monkey-boy sat crossed his legs and leaned forward expectantly.

"'If you meet the Buddha, kill him. If you meet the Patriarchs, kill them. Free of all, bound by nothing, you live your life simply as it is.' That's the one teaching that my master left me. And now, I'm giving it to you."

Sanzo watched as Goku appeared to think this over for a few moments, biting his lower lip and scrunching up his eyebrows. Of course, he should have known better.

"Hey, Sanzo…"

"Yes?"

"Who's Buddha?"


End file.
